Granica przyjaźni
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Hermiona i Harry upojeni alkoholem spędzają razem upojną noc. Jakie będą tego konsekwencje?


To nie był najgorszy dzień w jej życiu. Nie musiała być pionkiem w gigantycznych szachach na śmierć i życie, nie została spetryfikowana, nie goniła za domniemanym mordercą, ani też nie gonił jej wilkołak. Nie musiała walczyć ze Śmierciożercami jak na piątym roku. Ale i tak ten dzień zaliczała do jednych z najgorszych w jej życiu. Zdrada ukochanego zawsze boli. Wiedziała, że obraz Rona obściskującego się z Lavender zostanie jej w pamięci już na zawsze. Nie rozumiała jak mógł jej to zrobić. Byli parą krótko. Zaczęli ze sobą chodzić pod koniec szóstego roku, kiedy to Severus Snape usiłował zabić Albusa Dumbledora. Na szczęście nie udało mu się to i zmuszony był uciec ze Śmierciożercami. Zbliżyli się z Ronem do siebie, oboje wiedzieli jaką granicę przekraczają. Miał szansę się wycofać, nie zrobił tego. Zamiast tego dał jej nadzieję na to, że coś może być między nimi, coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Wciąż ją zwodził, nawet teraz. Nie odezwała się, gdy ich przyłapała, więc teoretycznie wciąż byli parą. Ona jednak wiedziała, że między nimi wszystko skończone.

\- Nie powinnaś się tak oddalać – powiedział Harry doganiając przyjaciółkę, kiedy zraniona szła w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu.

\- Chcę zostać sama Harry – powiedziała nie patrząc na niego.

\- Miona dokąd Ty idziesz? Zaraz wejdziesz na teren Zakazanego Lasu – skarcił ją widząc to.

\- No i dobrze, może coś mnie zaatakuje i nie będzie problemu – powiedziała gorzko. Potter słysząc to złapał ją za rękę zatrzymując, a ta zmuszona spojrzała na niego.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał z troską. Przyjaźnili się od lat, była dla niego ważna. Wspierała go, była zawsze wtedy kiedy jej potrzebował. Chciał zrobić to samo dla niej.

\- Wiedziałeś, że zdradza mnie z Lavender? Bądź szczery Harry – poprosiła cicho. Zaskoczony puścił jej dłoń.

\- Mówisz o Ronie? Nie Miona, przysięgam, że o niczym nie wiedziałem – powiedział szczerze. Nie spodziewał się po przyjacielu czegoś takiego. Przez te lata wiedział, że Weasley myślał tylko o Hermionie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zdradził ją i to z kimś tak małowartościowym jak Lavender Brown.

\- Wierze Ci – odetchnęła ponawiając wędrówkę do Zakazanego Lasu.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł, robi się ciemno! Zawsze byłaś rozsądna Hermiono – powiedział ostro, ale ta niewzruszona szła dalej – Złamiesz szkolny regulamin – powiedział z uśmiechem wiedząc, że to na nią podziała i nie mylił się. Granger momentalnie się zatrzymała wznosząc głowę do nieba.

\- Dlaczego musisz znać mnie tak dobrze Harry Potterze? – zapytała z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Chodź, upijemy Cię. – powiedział obejmując przyjaciółkę w pasie i idąc z nią do zamku.

\- Harry! Jak możesz przetrzymywać alkohol na terenie szkoły! To wbrew regulaminowi! – warknęła z oburzeniem, na co Harry zaśmiał się cicho. Wracała do siebie.

\- Mamy siedemnaście lat. Ty musisz zapomnieć o niewiernym chłopaku, a ja o Dumbledorze szukającym sam wiesz czego – powiedział markotniejąc. Hermiona zrozumiała, że on też potrzebował teraz kogoś. Dumbledore wyruszył na poszukiwania Horkruksów, nie dawał znaku życia, a Harry musiał czekać cierpliwie w szkole. Cierpliwość nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną.

\- Dobrze, ale wiedz, że nigdy nie piłam – powiedziała nieprzekonana. Potter uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco.

\- Ja też nie, ale zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz – powiedział zadowolony. Kiedy doszli na siódme piętro Harry przeszedł wzdłuż ściany myśląc o przytulnym pokoju z kanapą i kominkiem. Chwilę później pojawiły się drzwi.

\- Panie przodem – powiedział Harry otwierając drzwi przed rozbawioną Hermioną.

\- Dziękuje Panie Potter – powiedziała wchodząc z uśmiechem, po czym usiadła na kanapie przy kominku, w którym buchały wesoło języki ognia. Harry pojawił się obok niej z butelkami Ognistej Whiskey.

\- Kocham ten pokój – powiedział nalewając im do szklanek upragnionego płynu.

\- Za dupków, którzy myślą tym co mają w spodniach, a nie tym co mają w głowie. O ile coś tam w ogóle ma ten palant – powiedziała wznosząc szklankę do góry. Harry starał się nie parsknąć śmiechem. Podobała mu się taka Hermiona. Ciekawiło go jaka będzie po wypiciu paru kieliszków.

\- Za denerwujących profesorów, których drugie imię brzmi „W imię wyższego dobra" – powiedział stukając swoją szklankę z jej i oboje wypili swoje pierwsze w życiu drinki.

\- Okropieństwo! – krzyknęła Hermiona kaszląc, Harry skrzywiony wytarł usta zgadzając się z nią.

\- Jak można to pić. Nie, inaczej. Po co to w ogóle pić – wzdrygnął się. Hermiona oparła głowę o oparcie kanapy.

\- Żeby zapomnieć – szepnęła zamyślona.

\- Jeszcze jeden? – zapytał cicho Harry przyglądając się jej.

\- Poproszę – powiedziała posyłając mu słaby uśmiech.

XXXXXX

Rozmawiali opróżniając jedną butelkę, potem drugą. Śmiali się żartując i wygłupiając. Dzięki alkoholowi odprężyli się, zapomnieli o smutkach. Pierwszy raz pili, więc niewiele im było trzeba, aby się upić. Nie wiedzieli kiedy przybliżyli się do siebie, ani co się takiego wydarzyło, że ich usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Całowali się zachłannie, coraz żarliwiej. Harry zamroczony alkoholem nie myślał o tym co właściwe. Nie docierało do niego to, że właśnie obściskuje się ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, pijaną przyjaciółką, która rozpaczała po zdradzie chłopaka. Zupełnie też zapomniał o swojej rudowłosej dziewczynie, z którą nigdy nie czuł takiej namiętności. Hermiona, równie upojona alkoholem co on, jęknęła mu w usta z przyjemności, siadając mu na kolanach. Chciała być jak najbliżej niego. Dlatego też nie przeszkadzało jej to, że Harry zaczął ściągać jej bluzkę. Chętnie pomogła mu, zrzucając z siebie niechcianą w tej chwili przez oboje odzież. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu z cichym westchnieniem, gdy zaczął obdarowywać jej szyję pocałunkami. Podniósł ją i zaczął iść w stronę łóżka, które pojawiło się tu chwilę temu. Położył ją na nim, znacząc pocałunkami ścieżkę od jej szyi do dekoltu. Wygięła zachęcająco ciało w łuk oddychając szybko i wplątując dłonie w jego włosy. Objęła go nogami w pasie przyciągając go do siebie. Jęknęła, gdy wyczuła dowód jego podniecenia.

Tej nocy Hermiona Granger straciła dziewictwo ze swoim przyjacielem. Tej nocy Harry Potter przestał być prawiczkiem. Tej nocy zatracili się w sobie nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Byli tylko oni i tylko oni się liczyli.

XXXXXX

\- Nigdy więcej alkoholu – jęknęła cicho Hermiona budząc się. Nie była w stanie się poruszyć. Głowa pulsowała jej niemiłosiernie. Ledwo zaczęła otwierać oczy, ale zrezygnowała postanawiając poleżeć jeszcze trochę. Było jej tak wygodnie pod ciepłą kołdrą. Zmarszczyła brwi czując coś na swoim biodrze. Niechętnie poruszyła się odwracając i otwierając oczy, aby zobaczyć co znajduje się za nią. Całkowicie się rozbudziła kiedy ujrzała smacznie śpiącego Harrego Pottera koło niej. Jego dłoń spoczywała na jej biodrze. Blada usiadła ignorując promieniejący ból głowy. Kołdra zsunęła się z niej i dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że jest naga. Złapała za okrycie zasłaniając się nim ze szlochem, który zbudził jej przyjaciela. W przeciwieństwie do Hermiony szybciej doszedł do siebie od razu orientując w sytuacji, mimo, że podobnie jak Hermiona, nic nie pamiętał. Usiadł równie oszołomiony nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Harry…. Co myśmy zrobili – zaszlochała nie mogąc na niego spojrzeć. Nie odezwał się, nie będąc w stanie. Nie wiedział nawet co miałby powiedzieć. Hermiona zapłakana wyskoczyła z łóżka zbierając swoje ubrania. Ubrała się w pośpiechu i opuściła Pokój Wspólny zostawiając Pottera samego.

XXXXXX

Zaszyła się w swoim dormitorium na resztę dnia. Rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające wokół jej łóżka, które zasłoniła kotarą i cały dzień przepłakała. Jak mogła to zrobić? Po raz pierwszy uprawiała seks, a nawet tego nie pamiętała. Zdradziła swoją przyjaciółkę oddając się jej chłopakowi. Czuła się brudna i nic nie warta. Chciała, aby ta noc nigdy się nie wydarzyła.

-Ona mnie znienawidzi, kiedy się dowie. Nie tylko ona, ale cała rodzina Weasley'ów – pomyślała zrozpaczona patrząc na zegarek. Zbliżała się pora kolacji. Kiedy tylko to sobie uświadomiła usłyszała głośne burczenie w brzuchu. Nie jadła nic od wczorajszego obiadu. Wstała wiedząc, że nie wytrzyma do śniadania i udała się do łazienki chcąc poprawić swój wygląd. Nic nie mogła jednak poradzić na opuchniętą twarz i czerwone oczy. Nawet zaklęcie maskujące niewiele dawało. W końcu zrezygnowała i udała się do Wielkiej Sali. Zwolniła krok widząc Harrego siedzącego przy stole. Siedział obejmując ramieniem Ginny, która karciła Rona za zbyt szybkie jedzenie. Już chciała się wycofać zapominając w tej chwili o głodzie, ale Potter podniósł głowę zauważając ją. Nie mogła teraz uciec. Unikając jego wzroku usiadła przy stole naprzeciw niego.

\- Miona! Gdzie się podziewałaś cały dzień? – zapytał Ron z pełną buzią. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słabo. Nie mogła mieć do niego żalu za całowanie się z Lavender. Ona zrobiła coś o wiele gorszego.

\- Leżałam, źle się czułam – powiedziała jedząc kanapkę. Patrzyła się wszędzie tylko nie na Weasley'ów i Harrego.

\- Ale już jest lepiej? Może pójdę z Tobą do Pomfrey? – zaproponowała Ginny wtulając się bardziej w milczącego Pottera.

\- Nie! – zaprotestowała od razu, zmuszona spojrzeć na przyjaciółkę. Momentalnie poczuła wyrzuty sumienia. Troszczyła się o nią, a ona tak ją zraniła. – Przeszło mi już, muszę tylko coś zjeść, żeby całkowicie dojść do siebie – powiedziała zniżając ton głosu. Ginny zdziwiona kiwnęła głową i sama zajęła się jedzeniem. Hermiona pod naporem zielonych oczu, które wciąż ją obserwowały zawinęła dwie kanapki w serwetki.

\- Zjem u siebie, jestem zmęczona – powiedziała wstając.

\- Odprowadzę Cię – powiedział Harry od razu, podnosząc się z miejsca. Hermiona spięta zerknęła na niego.

\- Nie trzeba – zapewniła odchodząc.

\- Nalegam – powiedział doganiając ją. Granger nic nie odpowiedziała idąc z nim w milczeniu do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów.

\- Musimy porozmawiać o tym co się stało – szepnął, aby nikt ich nie usłyszał. Hermiona wiedziała, że ma rację. Rozejrzała się i weszła z nim do najbliższej klasy rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające.

\- Zawsze przygotowana na wszystko – uśmiechnął się Harry delikatnie, widząc to.

\- Tak, cóż. Nie zawsze – wymamrotała opierając się o ścianę. Harry stanął obok niej również się o nią opierając.

\- Miona to co się stało… Byliśmy pijani. Wiem, ze to nas nie usprawiedliwia, ale bądźmy szczerze. Czujesz coś do mnie? Coś romantycznego?– zapytał patrząc na nią.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Jesteś moim przyjacielem Harry, jesteś jak brat! – zaprzeczyła od razu, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na niego. Potter uśmiechnął się słysząc to.

\- A Ty jesteś dla mnie jak siostra. Udajmy, że tamta noc nie miała miejsca. Nie chcę, żeby było między nami dziwnie – powiedział obejmując ją.

\- Ja też tego nie chcę Harry – powiedziała z wdzięcznością, wtulając się w niego mocno.

\- Więc postanowione. Wszystko zostaje po staremu – uśmiechnął się gładząc ją uspokajająco po plecach. Gryfonka odsunęła się od niego patrząc na przyjaciela krytycznie.

\- Nie zaczyna się zdania od „Więc" – poprawiła go. Potter mrugał przez chwilę zdezorientowany i parsknął głośnym śmiechem. Zdecydowanie wszystko zostaje po staremu.

XXXXXX

-Miona pomóż mi z esejem na eliksiry – jęknął z nadzieją Ron siedząc w Pokoju Wspólnym z Harrym i Hermioną. Zerwał z dziewczyną, ale pozostali przyjaciółmi, jakby ich próba tworzenia związku, nigdy nie istniała.

\- Mówiłam Ci od tygodnia, żebyś wziął się za ten esej – westchnęła znad książki. Noc, o której mieli zapomnieć wraz z Harrym, miała miejsce dwa miesiące temu. Tak jak powiedzieli, udawali, że nigdy nie miała miejsca. Wciąż byli przyjaciółmi, a Harry nadal był w udanym związku z Ginny.

\- Wiesz Miona, mi też przydałaby się Twoja pomoc – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało Harry. Dziewczyna westchnęła patrząc na chłopców.

\- Wy się nigdy nie zmie… - urwała blednąc.

\- Hej, dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Ron zaniepokojony. Hermiona odłożyła książkę oddychając głęboko, zamknęła oczy powoli się uspokajając i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Tak, przez chwilę zrobiło mi się niedob… - znowu nie dokończyła łapiąc się za usta i złapałą za torbę Rona wymiotując do niej.

\- Hermiona – jęknął Weasley widząc to. Zmartwiony Harry wstał podchodząc do niej i przytrzymując jej włosy.

\- Zabierzemy Cię do Pani Pomfrey, da Ci coś na zatrucie – powiedział z troską, pomagając jej wstać.

\- Ok… Przepraszam za torbę Ron – powiedziała słabym głosem.

\- W porządku – odpowiedział patrząc blady na torbę – Kupię sobie nową – uśmiechnął się tamtą wyrzucając. Harry spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem i wyprowadził Hermionę z Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Już Ci lepiej? Jakby znów zrobiło Ci się niedobrze to od razu mów – powiedział zatroskany, Hermiona kiwnęła głową chcąc jak najszybciej dostać się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

\- Dziecko jesteś blada jak ściana! – krzyknęła zmartwiona Poppy, jak tylko Hermiona weszła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego podtrzymywana przed Harrego.

\- Zwymiotowała i wciąż jest jej niedobrze. Chyba się czymś zatruła. Może Pani jej coś podać? – zapytał Harry sadzając Hermionę na łóżku.

\- Najpierw ją zbadam kochaneczku, jak chcesz to poczekaj za kotarą – powiedziała zasłaniając łóżko i nachyliła się nad Hermioną pomagając jej powoli się położyć. – Tak, bez gwałtownych ruchów – mruczała pod nosem zabierając się za badanie i stawiając przezornie miskę koło łóżka, co okazało się dobrym posunięciem, bo Hermiona chwilę później ponownie zwymiotowała.

\- Pani Pomfrey długo jeszcze? – zapytał zmartwiony Harry zza kotary słysząc jak jego przyjaciółka zwraca swój lunch.

\- Idź po profesor McGonagall chłopcze – powiedziała Pomfrey odsłaniając łóżko.

\- To coś poważnego? – jęknął załamany słysząc, że niezbędne jest poinformowanie opiekunki domu.

\- Idź – nakazała Poppy tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Harry nie mając innego wyjścia wyszedł. Pomfrey podała Hermionie eliksir na mdłości, które momentalnie przeszły.

\- Pani Pomfrey ma tu Pani może szczoteczkę do zębów? – zapytała skrzywiona czując w ustach nieprzyjemny posmak.

\- Ależ oczywiście kochana – powiedziała dając jej nieużywaną szczoteczkę do zębów oraz pastę. Hermiona wstała, po czym udała się do łazienki. Już po chwili ze świeżym oddechem wróciła do Sali chorym.

\- Dziękuję Pani Pomfrey, ale po co prosiła Pani, aby Harry zawołał profesor McGonagall? Eliksir mi pomógł, czuję się już dobrze – powiedziała chcąc iść do siebie.

\- Usiądź dziecinko – poprosiła Poppy. Zdezorientowana Hermiona usiadła na łóżku, które wcześniej zajmowała.

\- Przeraża mnie Pani. Co mi jest? To nie było zatrucie? – zapytała wystraszona. Poppy pokręciła głową patrząc na nią.

\- Czy jesteś aktywna seksualnie? – zapytała pielęgniarka. Hermiona zawstydzona pytaniem już miała zaprzeczyć, ale przypomniała sobie, że przecież nie jest już dziewicą. Mogli udawać, że tamta noc nie miała miejsca, ale stała się.

\- Raz, dwa miesiące temu – przyznała czerwieniąc się.

\- Raz wystarczył moja droga. Jesteś w ciąży. Niezbędne jest poinformowanie o tym dyrektora, którego niestety nie ma obecnie w szkolę. Jego zastępcą jest profesor McGonagall. Jest również opiekunką Twojego domu, musi wiedzieć o Twojej sytuacji. Ze względu na swój stan będziesz musiała zrezygnować z części ćwiczeń. Eliksiry są kategorycznie zabronione, jednak jeśli profesor się zgodzi, możesz kontynuować naukę tego przedmiotu w teorii. To już zależy od decyzji profesora. Podobnie jest z obroną przed czarną magią. Nie możesz uczestniczyć w ćwiczeniach, bo coś się może Ci stać, jednak nikt Ci nie zabroni uczyć się teorii. Jak mówiłam, wszystko zależy od woli profesorów. Z resztą przedmiotów nie powinno być problemu – powiedziała Pomfrey. Hermiona patrzyła się na nią kompletnie jej nie słuchając. Utkwiły jej tyko trzy słowa. _Jesteś w ciąży._ Zanim zdążyła przyswoić tę informację do Skrzydła Szpitalnego weszła profesor McGonagall wraz z Harrym. Do jej oczu napłynęły łzy, gdy spojrzała na swojego przyjaciela. Nie kochał jej, ona go zresztą też. Nie w ten sposób. Miał inną, przed nim starcie z Voldemortem. A teraz dochodziło jeszcze to. Dziecko. To było dla niej za dużo.

\- Hermiona lepiej się czujesz? – zapytał z troską Harry siadając obok niej. Kiwnęła głową niezdolna do wydobycia z siebie głosu.

\- Co się stało Poppy? Stan Panny Granger nie wydaje się krytyczny – powiedziała zdziwiona Minerwa.

\- Wolałabym, aby Pan Potter nie był obecny przy naszej rozmowie – powiedziała ostrożnie Pomfrey. Harry skrzywił się słysząc to.

\- Nie wyjdę. Tu chodzi o moją przyjaciółkę – warknął tuląc do siebie Hermionę.

\- Panie Potter proszę natychmiast opuścić Skrzydło Szpitalne – powiedziała ostro McGonagall. Harry już miał zacząć się kłócić, ale przerwał mu głos Hermiony.

\- Nie Pani profesor. On powinien tutaj być. To dotyczy też jego – powiedziała cicho, patrząc na Poppy, która od razu zrozumiała.

\- A więc to Pan Potter jest… - szepnęła sama do siebie, ale Harry i tak ją usłyszał.

\- Co jestem? – zapytał zdezorientowany. Hermiona odsunęła się od niego bojąc na niego spojrzeć.

\- Harry jestem w ciąży – powiedziała załamana.

\- Na Merlina – szepnęła profesor McGonagall patrząc na swych uczniów. Serce Harrego zaczęło bić szybko kiedy jego umysł przetwarzał tę informację.

\- Umm… Możemy zostać sami? – zapytał cicho. Poppy i Minerwa spojrzały na siebie i posłusznie opuściły salę chcąc dać im trochę prywatności.

\- Harry przepraszam, nie pomyślałam nawet, że to może się stać! Masz tyle problemów i co powiesz Ginny? Nie, nie mogę Ci tego zrobić. Powiem, że to dziecko nieznajomego z Hogsmeade, to nie wpłynie na Twoje życie, obiecuję! – powiedziała zapłakana wstając i chcąc uciec z Sali. Harry wstał łapiąc ją za rękę.

\- Miona nie masz mnie za co przepraszać. Oboje byliśmy wtedy pijani. Ja również nie pomyślałem o konsekwencjach. Ginny się nie martw. Jeśli tego nie zaakceptuje i mi nie wybaczy to trudno. Zawiniłem i będzie miała prawo mnie zostawić. Ale ja nie zostawię Ciebie. Nigdy, słyszysz? Razem wychowamy to dziecko. Jestem jego ojcem i dam mu swoje nazwisko – powiedział patrząc jej w oczy. Mimo swoich wcześniejszych słów Hermiona poczuła ulgę. Nie chciała zostawać z tym sama. Wtuliła się mocno w przyjaciela szlochając w jego koszulę. Teraz wszystko miało się zmienić.

XXXXXX

Wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Hermiona i Harry ustalili z profesor McGonagall, że o ciąży Hermiony wiedzieć będą tylko nauczyciele. Tak jak mówiła Poppy, Hermiona musiała zrezygnować z eliksirów i obrony przed czarną magią w części praktycznej, ale mogła kontynuować te przedmioty w teorii. Ulżyło jej, gdy dowiedziała się, że będzie mogła podejść z resztą do egzaminów pisemnych. Praktyczną część miała zdać po urodzeniu dziecka. Hermiona i Harry postanowili, że Potter sam porozmawia z Ginny, zaś Hermiona porozmawia z Ronem. Im obojgu należały się wyjaśnienia.

XXXXXX

Chodził nerwowo po błoniach. Zaraz miała przyjść Ginny i miał jej wszystko wyjaśnić. Nie wiedział jak zareaguje, nie mógł sobie nawet tego wyobrazić. Wiedział jednak, że jego dziewczyna potrafiła pokazać pazurki.

\- Harry – uśmiechnęła się Ginny podchodząc do niego i całując go. Wszyscy byli na kolacji, więc byli na błoniach sami.

\- Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział nerwowo Harry odsuwając się od niej.

\- Zaczynasz mnie przerażać. Co się stało? Dostałeś wieści od Dumbledora? – zapytała zaniepokojona. Harry pokręcił głową.

\- To nie o to chodzi. Zrobiłem coś za co możesz mnie znienawidzić i masz do tego prawo, ale proszę. Obwiniaj tylko mnie, nikogo innego – poprosił nie chcąc, aby odwróciła się od Hermiony.

\- Powiedz wreszcie o co chodzi – powiedziała zniecierpliwiona krzyżując ręce pod piersiami. Harry wziął głęboki wdech patrząc na nią z obawą.

\- Dwa miesiące temu spotkałem Hermionę kiedy szła do Zakazanego Lasu. Była w kiepskim humorze, okazało się, że Ron ją zdradza z Lavender. Byli jeszcze wtedy parą – zaczął. Ginny kiwnęła głową na znak, żeby kontynuował – Chciałem poprawić jej humor, więc poszedłem z nią do Pokoju Życzeń, abyśmy się napili czegoś mocniejszego. Sam nie wiem jak to się stało, niewiele pamiętam z tamtej nocy, ale wylądowaliśmy w łóżku. Byliśmy oboje pijani i żałowaliśmy, że do tego doszło jak tylko się obudziliśmy i zdaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego co zaszło. Przepraszam, że wcześniej Ci nie powiedziałem. Uzgodniliśmy, że będziemy udawać, jakby nic się nie zdarzyło, ale dziś dowiedzieliśmy się z Hermioną, że jest w ciąży – powiedział patrząc na Ginny z obawą.

\- Ty… Ty wstrętny, zdradliwy, oślizgły gumochłonie! – wrzasnęła z furią uderzając go w twarz. Harry złapał się za policzek krzywiąc delikatnie z bólu.

\- Proszę, nie wiń Hermiony. Masz prawo być zła, ale wściekaj się tylko na mnie, nie na nią – powiedział z nadzieją. Ginny prychnęła wściekła.

\- No tak, nie ma to jak bronić kochanki – wysyczała i odeszła do zamku zostawiając Harrego samego na błoniach.

XXXXXX

Patrzyła z obawą na Rona. Właśnie trwała kolacja, wiedziała, ze Harry rozmawia w tym momencie z Ginny. Sama skończyła opowiadać co się stało i czekała na reakcję przyjaciela. Ron zawsze był wybuchowy. Najpierw robił, a dopiero potem myślał. Spodziewała się krzyków pełnych złości, żalów i poczucia zdrady. Ron jednak przytulił ją do siebie mocno.

\- Pomogę Wam wychować to dziecko, będę najlepszym wujkiem jaki może być. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć Miona – powiedział z mocą. Zszokowana Gryfonka wtuliła się w niego.

\- Ron byliśmy wtedy razem… - szepnęła niepewnie. Weasley złapał ją za ramiona odsuwając i delikatnie, aby nie zrobić jej krzywdy, potrząsnął nią.

\- Nie. Sama powiedziałaś, nakryłaś mnie z Lavender. To ja zawiniłem. Mogłem powiedzieć, że nie czuje do Ciebie nic poza przyjaźnią. Byłem tchórzem i skrzywdziłem Cię. Ale to się nie powtórzy. Miona jesteś dla mnie jak siostra. Zawsze będziesz miała we mnie oparcie – powiedział z powagą, którą rzadko można było zobaczyć u rudowłosego Gryfona. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. Już się nie bała. Nie była sama, miała przyjaciół.

XXXXXX

Przez trzy miesiące Ginny nie odezwała się ani do Harrego ani do Hermiony. Krótko po zerwaniu z Harrym zaczęła spotykać się z przystojnym Krukonem. Harrego bolał ten widok, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Skupił się na wspieraniu Hermiony. Tak jak obiecała McGonagall, o ciąży wiedzieli tylko nauczyciele. Pod szkolną szatą łatwo było ukryć ciążowy brzuszek. Nim się obejrzeli nastał luty, a Hermiona była już w piątym miesiącu ciąży. Wojna zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Dumbledore przekazał Zakonowi wiadomość, że Voldemort planuje uderzyć na Hogwart pod koniec czerwca. Był to koniec roku szkolnego jak i termin porodu Hermiony.

\- Nie będziesz uczestniczyła w bitwie, rozmawiałem z profesor McGonagall i zgodziła się, abyś na ten czas ukryła się w Norze. Bitwa rozegra się na terenie Hogwartu, więc tam będziesz bezpieczna – powiedział Harry masując Hermionie ramiona. Ciąża ją męczyła, a jak obiecał Harry, był przy niej dając jej swoje wsparcie i pomoc.

\- Nigdy nie myślałam, że ominie mnie Bitwa Ostateczna. Chciałam pomóc – powiedziała przygnębiona, rozkoszując się masażem.

\- Pomogłaś już nie raz, gdyby nie Ty poległbym już na pierwszym roku uduszony piekielnymi sidłami – uśmiechnął się. Hermiona odwróciła się do niego rozbawiona.

\- Diabelskimi sidłami Harry – zaśmiała się.

\- Jeden pies – wzruszył ramionami zmieszany – Co jest? – zapytał widząc, że łapie się za brzuch.

\- Kopie – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Mogę? – zapytał niepewnie wskazując na jej brzuch.

\- Pewnie – uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco, biorąc jego dłoń i kładąc na swoim wypukłym brzuchu. Nic się nie działo i już miał zabrać zawiedziony rękę kiedy poczuł kopnięcie.

\- Niesamowite – szepnął zachwycony patrząc na jej brzuch.

\- Prawda? – zaśmiała się szczęśliwa – Nasze dziecko będzie pewnie łobuzem po tacie. Zero poszanowania dla zasad – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Tak, a jego pierwszą miłością będą książki, jak to było u mamusi – powiedział rozbawiony głaszcząc ją po brzuchu.

\- No i bardzo dobrze – powiedziała zadowolona patrząc mu w oczy kiedy podniósł głowę. Nie wiedzieć czemu zarumieniła się pod wpływem jego zielonych tęczówek. Harry zafascynowany pogłaskał ją po policzku.

\- Nigdy nie zauważyłem jak pięknie wyglądasz z rumieńcami – szepnął. Hermiona zdziwiona uśmiechnęła się dziękując tym samym za komplement. Nachylili się do siebie, bacznie obserwując poczynania drugiej osoby. Gryfonka przymknęła oczy z rozkoszy kiedy Potter zaczął przeczesywać jej włosy. Zamruczała z aprobatą, dając mu tym samym znak, że chce więcej. Harry spojrzał na jej pełne wargi, w tej chwili rozchylone delikatnie pod wpływem przyjemności jaką jej dawał tą drobną pieszczotą. Jej usta aż prosiły się o pocałunek. Nachylił się jeszcze bardziej chcąc złączyć ich usta w pocałunku. Ich serca biły szaleńczo w oczekiwaniu.

\- Harry zaraz trening – powiedział Ron wchodząc do dormitorium, gdzie aktualnie przebywała Hermiona wraz z Harrym. Gryfoni odsunęli się od siebie wyrwani z transu i zawstydzeni. Sądząc po minie Rona niczego nie zauważył.

\- Już idę, Hermiona prosiła o masaż, wiesz, ciąża – wymamrotał wstając szybko i biorąc swoją miotłę.

\- Idę do biblioteki. Miłego treningu – powiedziała Hermiona wstając i wyszła szybko. Harry patrzył za nią czując dziwne uczucie rozczarowania.

\- Idziemy? – ponaglił go Ron.

\- Tak, już – warknął sfrustrowany Harry i poszedł na boisko z przyjacielem.

XXXXXX

Nie rozmawiali o tym co się stało w dormitorium Harrego. Oboje byli nieśmiali jeśli chodziło o relacje damsko-męskie. No i przecież byli przyjaciółmi. Oboje stwierdzili, że nie czują do siebie nic poza przyjaźnią. A jednak wyczekiwał spotkania z nią. Pragnął zobaczyć jej uśmiech skierowany do niego. Chciał dotknąć jej zaróżowionego policzka, usłyszeć jej piękny głos. Hermiona nie marzyła o niczym więcej tylko ponownie znaleźć się w jego ramionach, poczuć jego dłonie przeczesujące jej włosy. Zbliżyli się do siebie, ale oboje bali się tego uczucia. W końcu ustalili granice. Są tylko przyjaciółmi, nikim więcej.

XXXXXX

\- Harry możemy porozmawiać? – zapytała Ginny siadając obok Harrego w Wielkiej Sali na obiedzie. Był maj, rozwiązanie ciąży Hermiony i Ostateczna Bitwa miały odbyć się już za miesiąc. Hermiona nie wróciła jeszcze z zajęć, miała zjawić się lada moment. Ron natomiast był z Lavender na błoniach.

\- Pewnie, co jest Gin? – zapytał nalewając sobie soku dyniowego.

\- Myślałam o tej sytuacji. No wiesz, Ty, Hermiona i dziecko. Każdy popełnia błędy, ale to nie musi oznaczać koniec naszego związku. Zaakceptuje dziecko pod warunkiem, że więcej nie odezwiesz się do Hermiony – powiedziała ściskając jego dłoń.

\- Gin Ty nie możesz mówić poważnie. To moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Matka mojego dziecka – powiedział zszokowany.

\- Wybieraj. Ona albo ja – powiedziała całując go w usta i odeszła. Harry spojrzał za nią, zauważając w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali Hermionę, która patrzyła na niego z bólem i usiadła koło Nevilla, a nie jak zwykle, koło niego.

\- Cholera – szepnął Potter ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

XXXXXX

Hermiona miała ochotę płakać. Całowali się, więc musieli do siebie wrócić. Ale to przecież dobrze, prawda? Harremu zależało na Ginny. Tak było niezmiennie od piątego roku.

\- _A ja głupia myślałam, że coś do mnie czuje_ – pomyślała leżąc na łóżku i patrząc w sufit. Nie mogli przekroczyć więcej granicy przyjaźni. Próbowała tego z Ronem i nie wyszło. Wciąż się przyjaźnili, bo nie czuła do Rona nic więcej niż koleżeńską sympatię. Harry jednak był dla niej kimś więcej niż przyjacielem. Gdyby im nie wyszło nie potrafiłaby się z nim przyjaźnić. Gdyby to on ją zdradził z Ginny nie pozbierałaby się po tym. Przygnębiona własnymi myślami odwróciła się na lewy bok, głaszcząc prawą ręką brzuch i zasnęła.

XXXXXX

\- Tutaj jesteś, wszędzie Cię szukałem – powiedział Harry dosiadając się do Hermiony w bibliotece.

\- To oczywiste, że będę tutaj, zawsze czepialiście się o to z Ronem – powiedziała pisząc esej.

\- Tak, ale… - przerwał widząc jaka jest dla niego obojętna.

\- Jestem zajęta Harry – powiedziała starając się, aby jej wypowiedź nie była zbyt chłodna, ale nie udało się jej.

\- Miona chodzi Ci o mój pocałunek z Ginny? – zapytał łapiąc jej dłoń.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – warknęła wyrywając swoją rękę z jego uścisku.

\- Wiem, że nas widziałaś w Wielkiej Sali – wyjaśnił ostrożnie.

\- Och, czyli całowaliście się gdzieś jeszcze, gdzie Was już niestety nie widziałam? – wysyczała z furią. Wiedziała, ze nie powinna robić mu awantur, nie miała do tego prawa, ale nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że czuła się zdradzona.

\- To nie tak, źle mnie zrozumiałaś – zaprzeczył załamany.

\- Harry to nie moja sprawa. Chcesz z nią być? Droga wolna, ja Ci nie zabraniam. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, pamiętasz? – zapytała zbierając swoje rzeczy, po czym opuściła bibliotekę zostawiając Harrego samego. Ginny, która również siedziałą w bibliotece wyszła szybko za Hermioną.

\- Harry już Ci powiedział – zapytała Ginny doganiając ją.

\- O tym, że do siebie wróciliście? – zapytała Miona nie patrząc na byłą przyjaciółkę.

\- Och, nie tylko, ale też o obietnicy jaką mi dał – powiedziała zadowolona rudowłosa. Hermiona zatrzymała się patrząc na nią zdziwiona.

\- Jakiej obietnicy? – zapytała nieufnie. Ginny odrzuciła do tyłu długie, rude włosy.

\- Kazałam mu wybierać, ja albo Ty. Już więcej się do Ciebie nie zbliży, więc nie próbuj go przy sobie zatrzymać. Inaczej przysięgam, nie ręczę za siebie – powiedziała ostro, po czym zostawiła Hermionę samą na korytarzu.

\- Przecież obiecał… Obiecał, że mnie nie zostawi – szepnęła załamana.

XXXXXX

Czerwiec. Na dniach miał nastąpić atak na Hogwart. Zbliżał się również termin porodu Hermiony. Ta nie rozmawiała z Potterem przez ostatni miesiąc. Unikała go jak tylko mogła. Dziękowała Merlinowi, że chłopcy nie mieli wstępu do dormitoriów dziewcząt. Harry wiele razy próbował z nią porozmawiać na posiłkach czy też w klasie, ale zbywała go jak tylko mogła.

\- Jest Pani gotowa Panno Granger? – zapytała Mcgonagall wchodząc do jej dormitorium. Miała eskortować Hermionę do Nory.

\- Tak Pani profesor – powiedziała przygnębiona zamykając kufer.

\- Świetnie, a więc chodźmy póki wszyscy jeszcze śpią – powiedziała nauczycielka lewitując jej kufer i wyszła z nią z zamku idąc do Zakazanego Lasu, skąd miały się przenieść za pomocą świstoklika. Hermiona obejrzała się idąc za nauczycielką. Pożegnała się ze wszystkimi poprzedniego dnia po kolacji. Jednak kiedy Harry wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego powiedziała, że jest zmęczona i poszła do siebie. A przecież mogła go już nie zobaczyć. Miał stawić czoło samemu Voldemortowi. Na tę myśl jej serce zabiło szybko i odwróciła się szybko nie mogąc patrzeć na zamek.

\- Pan Potter, co Pan tutaj robi? – zapytała McGonagall widząc Harrego na skraju lasu. Hermiona podniosła głowę patrząc na Harrego smutna.

\- Nie zdążyłem się pożegnać, da nam Pani chwilę? Bardzo proszę – powiedział z nadzieją. Minerwa skrzywiła się niezadowolona.

\- No dobrze, ale krótko, lada moment aktywuje się świstoklik – ostrzegła i odeszła kawałek, chcąc dać im chwilę prywatności. Stali naprzeciw siebie przypatrując poczynaniom drugiej osoby. Wiatr wzmógł się przez co włosy Hermiony pofrunęły zasłaniając jej twarz. Już miała je odgarnąć, kiedy Harry ubiegł ją zaczesując jej włosy za ucho. Zadrżała przypominając sobie chwilę kiedy prawie się pocałowali.

\- Nie wróciłem do Ginny. Kiedy powiedziała, że mam wybierać między nią, a Tobą już wiedziałem, że to żaden dylemat, bo przegrywała na starcie – powiedział ciepło, patrząc jej w oczy, które wyrażały szok, a następnie ból.

\- Z powodu ciąży – szepnęła chcąc się odsunąć, ale jej na to nie pozwolił łapiąc za ramiona.

\- Nie, to nie ma z tym nic do rzeczy! Zrozumiałem, że ani Ginny ani żadna inna dziewczyna nie może się z Tobą równać! Jesteś piękna, odważna, inteligentna, miła, dzielna! Miona, zakochałem się w Tobie – powiedział szczerze, bojąc się jej reakcji – Chciałem Ci to powiedzieć, ale unikałaś mnie i pomyślałem, że nie czujesz tego samego. Powtarzałaś, że jestem dla Ciebie tylko przyjacielem, ale mogę zginąć i musiałem powiedzieć Ci co czuje – dodał ciszej.

\- Harry… Harry ja też się w Tobie zakochałam – szepnęła gładząc jego policzek. Wtulił go w jej dłoń stęskniony za jej dotykiem.

\- Już nigdy więcej mnie nie unikaj – powiedział błagalnie, przyciągając ją do siebie i tuląc ją mocno.

\- Nigdy, obiecuje – powiedziała od razu, wtulając się w niego ufnie.

\- Panno Granger zaraz aktywuje się świstoklik – powiedziała Minerwa podchodząc. Hermiona smutna kiwnęła głową patrząc na Harrego.

\- Pokonaj go i wróć do mnie i naszego dziecka – poprosiła błagalnie, patrząc na niego zrozpaczona.

\- Obiecuję, ze wrócę. Mam po co żyć – uśmiechnął się z miłością. Słysząc chrząknięcie McGonagall pocałował Hermionę żarliwie. Tym pocałunkiem wyraził wszystko co odczuwał. Miłość, szczęście, a jednocześnie strach i obawę. Minerwa nie mogąc dłużej czekać złapała szybko Hermionę za rękę. Zrozpaczona Gryfonka puściła Harrego i w tym samym momencie zniknęli.

\- Wrócę do Ciebie Miona. Obiecuję – powiedział zaciskając pięści.

XXXXXX

Bitwa odbyła się dwa dni później. Hermiona przeczekała ją w Norze, tak jak było ustalone. Ze strachu zaczęła rodzić. Była z nią Molly Weasley, która odebrała poród. Na szczęście obyło się bez komplikacji. Tej nocy, kiedy na terenie Hogwartu zginęły setki ludzi, przyszedł na świat pierwszy syn Hermiony Granger i Harrego Pottera. Kruczowłosy chłopczyk o bystrych, czekoladowych oczach. Hermiona tuliła synka czekając z niecierpliwością na pojawienie się Harrego. Wiedziała, że wygra. Obiecał wrócić. Obiecał być przy niej. Przysięgła sobie, że już nigdy nie zwątpi w jego słowa.

XXXXXX

Rok później, w rocznicę Bitwy Ostatecznej, stała nad grobem kładąc kwiat na grobie. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że umarł. Ten czarnowłosy mężczyzna, w którego słowa z początku nie wierzyła. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Nie zasłużył na to. Był bohaterem. Gdyby nie On, światem rządziłby tyran.

\- Robi się ciemno Miona, mały zasypia – powiedział ciepło głos za nią. Pociągnęła nosem odwracając się do swojego męża.

\- Wiem, po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że umarł. Po tym wszystkim co przeszedł – powiedziała smutna. Harry spojrzał na nagrobek, na którym widniał napis _Severus Snape_ i uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Tak, ale nie zostanie zapomniany. Prawda Severusie? – zapytał z uśmiechem synka przysypiającego w wózku. Kiedy opowiedział Hermionie po wojnie, że Severus Snape tak naprawdę nie był zdrajcą, a całe swoje życie poświęcił na chronieniu go, oboje postanowili nadać swojemu synowi imię po ich wybawicielu. Pół roku po wojnie wzięli ślub. Hermiona, teraz już Potter, uśmiechnęła się na widok swojej rodziny i podeszła do męża całując go czule.

\- Wracajmy do domu – szepnęła ciepło. Harry objął czule żonę i razem z nią i synkiem wrócił do domu.

\- _W końcu warto było przekroczyć granicę przyjaźni_ – pomyślał Harry z uśmiechem patrząc na Hermionę utulającą ich synka do snu.


End file.
